Komorebi (木漏れ日)
by ye jun
Summary: As the King of Time, he is well-aware that nothing lasts. Everything ceases to exist at one point, even their existence. Yet, is there anything wrong if he just let things last longer? [Where demons felt more than humans did, and more so when said demons are higher in their hierarchy.] [AU] [Kind of Mephisto/OC]


**Komorebi (** **木漏れ日** **)**

 **¿** **.¿|«¡±!»|?.** **?**

 **Summary: As the King of Time, he is well-aware that nothing lasts. Everything ceases to exist at one point, even their existence. Yet, is there anything wrong if he just let things last longer? [Where demons felt more than humans did, and more so when said demons are higher in their hierarchy.] [AU] [Kind of Mephisto/OC]**

 **¿** **.¿|«¡±!»|?.** **?**

 **00\. Boredom**

 **¿** **.¿|«¡±!»|?.** **?**

 **Part I**

Father often told him, that his boredom attracts trouble greater than his flames did.

In his young mind – a time when when the only name he went by was Samael, when he would often smirk at the awe that can be felt from other demons lower than him when he speaks his name, and when he leaks a little bit of his real power from his understandably unthreatening form to prove that he deserves the title he holds – _nothing_ could be greater than his father, and of course, his father's flames.

As often as his father told him those words, it is as often that he replies with smothered laughter that eventually dissolves into giggles. If his father would look disgustingly at him in those moments, because for him (the Ruler of Gehenna) it was a ridiculous response – it is his young and humble opinion, the old man shouldn't speak words like that, if he didn't want to invoke such reactions from his second son.

An opinion he makes sure he doesn't voice out, because even if his father seemingly _likes_ him a smidge better than his other brothers, Satan doesn't like being defied – no matter how minor it may be – and even if his father would show mercy (not erasing his existence, not erasing the concept of _Samael_ from the minds of others) he is well aware that he would face a horrible punishment.

Time passes, and Samael realizes the truth behind his father's words.

He himself is not quite certain when boredom, becomes a revolting emotion. Then, he realizes he oversteps boundaries when it comes to The Emotion, when he goes as far as give a grievous injury to his younger brother – Azazel – in a bout of it.

Samael will never forget how his younger brother's silhouette, a silhouette of white tinged with red – a rather poor mimicry of the bodies humans had, then again, at least their silhouettes resembled the humans, unlike what low-level demons seem to possess – looks at him in something akin to shock, and a small bit of curiosity as well. The silhouette shrinks, accommodates the fact that the matter of Azazel, his concept, has lessened in number.

Though he has no need of it, Samael finds himself breathing deeply at that moment, his matter vibrating – and he sends a hasty wave of _something_ to his family, then abandons the silhouette of a human, returning to the blob of purple that he truly is.

It is no surprise that his father is the one who approaches him first.

( _'_ _ **A first, for you.**_ _'_

 _Samael feels uncomfortable at the voice that wraps around his form, a tactic that Satan often utilizes when he wants to be heard, wants to talk. Even if the great demon's version of a conversation is to ridicule everyone in it, excluding himself._

 _'_ _ **I was– bored.**_ _'_

 _He sends this thought only to the great bright blue silhouette before him, knowing his father wouldn't judge him (it wasn't his job), especially when he has done worst things. Satan's reply is a Gehenna version of a hum, an echoing sound that sounds utterly eerie and makes Samael feel more unnerved than he already is._

 _'_ _ **You never hurt your siblings, never intentionally that is.**_ _'_

 _His father lets the message hang, not accusingly, but plainly – a fact that even Satan acknowledges._

 _Samael shifts his matter, that makes the purple blob that he is, ripple in return._

 _'_ _ **I got carried away.**_ _'_

 _He feels shame for his actions, a rare happenstance, and a silence stretches over father and son. Samael doesn't know what to do next, he knows an apology is in order, but it won't be enough. It will never be enough._

 _Just a bit more force, just another strike, his brother would have ceased to exist._

 _For that, a mere apology will not suffice._

 _'_ _ **Azazel is fond of trinkets made in Assiah, isn't he?**_ _' His father asks, in a tone that borders disdain, and Samael is aware that he doesn't hold that particular emotion to his brother – no, Azazel is one of the few that can amuse their father, even if at times it is in the expense of himself – but towards his brother's fondness of such things._

 _'_ _ **He is,**_ _' Samael confirms, wary of the sudden topic his father raised. '_ _ **But nothing in Assiah can survive in Gehenna.**_ _'_

 _He feels pressure exerted by his father, and he faintly hears his grumbles._

 _'_ _ **So?**_ _' Satan demands, more so than asks. '_ _ **When has impossibilities stopped you, Samael – oh King of Time, Loki, the Trickster, and the Raven?**_ _'_

 _A flutter of something spreads in him – rare are the moments that Satan compliments his children, and no matter how sarcastically stated or backhanded, like all children to their parents, they bask in it – and Samael feels the usual cheer he exudes course through his body once again._

 _Never one to miss opportunities, he replies with all the cheer he can muster, which often riles his father._

 _'_ _ **This is the first time you have called me by my other titles father, are you going... soft in your old age? The sheer horror!**_ _'_

 _A blue fireball passes by, a few centimeters away from him, almost making a small portion of his matter disintegrate. Samael ignores his father's response, and makes sure to put out the blue fire before it can consume all of Gehenna – an almost impossible task, but with his father letting go of the control he has on it, he easily manages the time and space of the flame._

 _'_ _ **Tch. Don't you know that it's dangerous to play with fire, son?**_ _'_

 _Samael is well-aware. Still, his thrill-seeking nature always manages to make him forget about lines that shouldn't be crossed, which is why he can't stomp the urge to rile his father._

 _'_ _ **A word of warning, and verbally acknowledging me as your**_ **son** _ **? My, my, isn't today full of firsts.**_ _'_

 _The blue silhouette before him gives a chilling grin, one that displays the sharp pointed teeth his father had, and Samael would be a fool to ignore the steadily growing blue ball of fire directly above the Ruler of Gehenna._

 _'_ _ **Five seconds Samael, I even opened a gate for you.**_ _'_

 _Noticing that his father is indeed counting, Samael quickly morphs himself into a silhouette, not quite running and not quite walking towards the gate his father prepared – for at times, Satan abhors it when his children act below their station – and when he is a step away from danger, he speaks._

 _'_ _ **Ha! Would you look at that, generosity from the one and only–**_ _'_

 _'_ _ **Zero~!**_ _'_

 _Samael considers himself dead if he didn't have the foresight to use his time-manipulating ability, and even if it seems that he stretched his limits in that few seconds – it is a much better outcome than being killed off. Still, it is quite troublesome to replenish his power in Assiah._

 _He needs a host body, and Samael admits he is rather vain, so it would take a long time to find a suitable human host for him. Possessing the body of an animal seems to be his best choice right now, and he must admit, the animals in Assiah are much more aesthetically pleasing than the ones in Gehenna._

 _Since he'll look for a human host, an animal that interacts with humans often should be the best._

 _A non-hostile looking dog it should be then!_ )

When he returns from his trip, Samael remembers telling Azazel human tales that he grows fascinated with, gifts him odd trinkets that survives the transition from Assiah and Gehenna with his ability to manipulate space, and Samael never utters a single word of apology. His younger brother seems oddly fine with that.

( _'_ _ **Why?**_ _'_

 _Azazel turns his head – no hair, no eyes, only ears, a nose, and a mouth – and promptly tilts it in confusion. Samael knows, that his brother knows, what he is talking about._

 _Seconds tick by, and when he thought that he'll receive no reply, Samael opens his mouth to talk about other mundane topics that circulates around Gehenna – then he hears his brother's voice._

 _'_ _ **You are proud big brother,**_ _' Azazel begins, his hands around an elaborate hourglass, the white silhouette brings it closer to his face – inspecting the fine grains of oddly colored sand within it, a gift Samael procured from a traveler. '_ _ **Much like our other brothers – a trait we inherited from Father, I am certain – and even if you do not say such a thing, your actions are enough.**_ _'_

 _They never speak about that event again, and if Azazel appears smaller – never quite getting back the matter that he lost – no one voices it out._ )

As bouts of The Emotion come and go, Samael makes sure that he is out of reach from his brothers, and does his best to find a channel for It.

It is in one of these moments of _Boredom_ , that he acquires a new name.

Mephistopheles _._

( _"Never will I have thought, that a stray poodle that I have shielded from the strong winds and cold downpour, is capable of verbal utterances!"_

 _A mistake in his part._

 _Samael had no plans to show his real nature, the thought never grazes his mind, but as the man endlessly chatters about him being a fool, of other information that Samael is not in need of. He does what he can to make the man stop from speaking further, as his hearing is very much sensitive at this moment – dogs can hear better than humans, and demons have sensitive senses, that they retain even when they possess hosts, combine the two – it's a surprise Samael didn't just make the human disappear._

 _Still, he gives credit to where it is due, and the human male earned a few more minutes of living for the act of kindness he gave to him – even if he is a dog at the moment._

 _Without thought, Samael spoke, which results to his current dilemma._

 _"Fascinating!"_

 _Samael wonders why he's in Assiah again, then he remembers The Emotion that creeped up to him in Gehenna, and he tries to alleviate his The Emotion further – which now contains a handful of irritation – by tricking the man before him._

 _"_ _ **I am no mere poodle,**_ _" Samael holds nothing against the creatures – though he prefers Scottish Terriers – but being mistaken for one of them, being mistaken as inferior to humans, when he is one of the Baal, when he is the second-highest power in Gehenna (excluding their father)._

 _It is understandable that he isn't quite pleased being mistaken for one._

 _"_ _ **I am a demon.**_ _"_

 _The man squats down to eye-level, and Samael adds another minute for him to live – rare are those who lower themselves, and for that he deserves recognition. That, and it gives Samael a better chance to see what kind of man he is._

 _Eyes are the windows of the soul after all._

 _Samael mentally smiles at what he sees – if his smile were to be seen it would be immediately called deranged, sadistic, even morbid – for beneath green irises, is only emptiness._

 _A vast emptiness._

 _He wills his host-body to close his eyes, and the dog's eyelids quickly do. Samael speaks as he often does, full of trickery, of false promises, and of false kindness._

 _ **"Do you wish for something? I can grant them – whatever they may be – as long as you agree to my conditions."**_

 _Samael is a demon prince, he wouldn't mind manipulating others to ease his Boredom._

 _Time passes, and another name is given to him, the ever-fitting 'Mephistopheles'._ )

He gathers many names across the land, yet few are those he holds close, and soon enough he starts a school in the Far East _–_ Samael sees the splendor it would attain _–_ though problems arise.

The War, with two sides; with his brother Lucifer and demons loyal to Satan, the other with Azazel with demons loyal to their own beliefs.

It is already quite obvious where he sides with, even his brothers are unsurprised.

There is a reason, after all, that he likes the name 'Mephistopheles'.

Paperwork. Obtaining an alias, he'll go as Mephisto Pheles for now, and Johann Faust when in public. Paperwork. Conflict. Paperwork. Conflict. Humans banding together to form an order. More conflict. More paperwork. Him joining, alongside Azazel, the human's order. Much more paperwork. Lucifer's idiotic idea. Pacifying Lucifer _because_ of his idiotic idea. Paperwork apparently breeds like rabbits.

Before he knows it, Samael is feeling The Emotion once again.

It's one of those rare moments where all his paperwork is done – paperwork from the school, from the Order, from some businesses he put his hand in, _all_ his paperwork. A moment where Amaimon is currently busy fulfilling tasks their father assigned to him, where Azazel is busy straightening out some details for the Order, and he is the one with nothing left to do.

He could play his games, but he didn't see the point of playing again when he has already completed it all, in all possible routes.

(Samael might have gone a little overboard with his video game addiction, so much that he has already completed games that aren't even released yet. Well, now he knows better.)

He could read, but he has already read all the literature in the world at least twice.

Let it be known, that Samael doesn't do things half-heartedly.

If he messes with his powers, well, it wouldn't bode well for his school, nor for those who would need to use his keys.

Quite the conundrum.

 _Perhaps –_ no, it would be too risky, too suspicious – but he is _Bored._

A grin stretches his lips, too wide to be possible for a human, and a cackle escapes him.

Samael rarely plays with the heart of human females, perhaps he should try once again.

First things first, he needs to find a suitable candidate.

 **¿** **.¿|«¡±!»|?.** **?**

 **To make things clear, the emotion called love is nothing to Mephisto – false attachment he calls it, I think – so it wouldn't reach that point. He'll just be fonder of the OC, but not truly love the OC.**

 **I do not own Ao no Exorcist, or any of its characters.**

 **Please Review~.**

 **RichInsanity – OUT!**


End file.
